Mother
by Atopos
Summary: Shura dislikes Kurama, but also wants him to stay. He doesn't understand why he feels like this until he realizes how he views the old fox. Warnings: kind of Yaoi between Yomi and Kurama.


**Mother**

Shura believed he had everything already. His father was handing over a third of Demon World to him, he had his own advisors and teachers, and his father was willing to teach him any technique he wanted. There was only one thing he wished for in all the worlds. A mother to love him.

Yomi loved him, there was no doubt of that, but he was a father. A father and son weren't meant to show any affection to each other. A father could love his son all he wanted, but there couldn't be a way for them to hug, or for him to kiss his forehead, or for his wounds to be tended gently. All of that was reserved for a mother or some female in the family. In this way, Shura felt different from any other children his age.

It wasn't until his supposed birthdays that got him closer to his wish. It was an event Yomi was rather fond of that that stupid Kurama brought with him to the Demon World. Whenever that time came, Kurama always visited. It was his father's fault, that was for sure. Shura couldn't stand the redhead's presence. Yomi did, though. Yomi believed Kurama was the greatest person in existence.

On those days, Kurama came early to outwit any demons that slept in. Yomi would meet with him in a gentle setting where there were couches and flowers waiting for them. Shura would hide just out of reach for his father to sense him in a corridor. He liked spying on Kurama. His eyes would narrow dangerously while he watched the two. Kurama was so kind-hearted and caring for anything living, and so beautiful. Yomi couldn't see how pretty the redhead was, so what love he felt for the human was pure. They were there only for the company of one another.

About noon, Shura would wander into the room. He was always told to dress up for Kurama's visits, but couldn't stand it. It wasn't as if Yomi could tell what he was wearing; only that he had clothes on. Kurama would always smile at him brightly, and tell them both that they looked so much alike. The stupid fox always told him that he reminded him of his father back in the day, whenever that was.

Shura hated that. It sounded as if the fox was sympathizing with him or toying with him, as if he was a mouse for his dinner. Why did his father do this to him every year? The fifth time it happened – fifteen in human years, according to Kurama – Yomi had left the two alone for few minutes while he tended to important business. Kurama stayed behind, looking around the room at books that caught his interest.

"Shura," Kurama spoke lightly as he talked to the young demon, "you mustn't like me taking your father's attention from you."

It wasn't what he expected. He wanted so badly to yell at the redhead that stood before him, yet was unable to. There was something about him that forced him to keep quiet. Kurama looked out a window and shook his head as if the scene wasn't worth looking up at.

"Why do you come here all the time then?" Shura asked nervously. Normally, he wasn't so scared of what the redhead thought about what he said, he would just blurt out what he thought which sometimes became an insult.

Kurama glanced over his shoulder at him. "A while ago, before the tournament you entered with your father, I witnessed something I never believed possible. I was here the day you were…um…born, I guess. It was different, but it impacted what I thought about you. I've been around since your father was young, and I've been here since you were little. It just shows me how old I truly am."

Shura's eyes widened slightly. He wanted desperately to be like his father, and finally the respect he felt for the old fox spirit was coming to him. "You…don't look old…"

Kurama smiled even brighter at him. "Yes, I suppose I don't." The fox's attention was drawn back outside. "There's a reason I don't like coming here. There's never any nice weather." A forced laugh was heard, "Next year, I might not come at all. You're getting too old for my visits, and Youko wants to come out with all this demonic energy around."

What was said caused Shura's heart to constrict violently. "No, I want you to come here!" What was he saying? He hated the stupid fox. "I don't know why, but I like it when you come, even though you are just a stupid fox."

The redhead completely turned around to face the young demon, his eyes staring pointedly at him. "Why do you call me that?"

"Well," Shura thought quickly. Maybe he had crossed the line this time. "I don't know. You were caught by a hunter when you were stealing something, then you became a human. I thought you would be smarter than that, according to what my father says."

Strangly enough, Kurama chuckled. "You remind me of one of my close friends by saying that. That's what he thought as well." He shook his head again. "I can't keep coming back here, though. As you probably know already, your father has been trying to get me to stay here as a councilor, and I have too many problems at home. You understand, right?"

It was new to him. What home problems would he have? His father was all he had, and the castle was hardly what anyone called home. Kurama, seeing the blank expression on Shura's face, decided it best to leave at that moment. He had confused the poor child enough.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shura called, running after him. Kurama didn't stop, making Shura even more frustrated. He was always used to having his own way. "Why won't you stop?!"

Finally, Kurama did so. "What is it, Shura?"

Shura panted slowly when he caught up. It wasn't from the run, but from the thought of losing Kurama so soon, especially since he knew why he liked having the stupid fox around. It was a simple concept, one that both Yomi and Kurama could understand.

"I don't want you to go," Shura mumbled, embarrassed. "I like it when you're here."

Even though he swore to be strong through every possible event in his life, Shura could feel himself let loose a few tears from frustration. Kurama was kind, so he got down to Shura's eye level, and wiped the tears away from the delicate face. Shura was surprised at the sudden action. Kurama had done it without a second thought.

"Shura," Kurama muttered softly, his green eyes unreadable. "I like it when I'm here as well."

"Why?" Shura asked like a small child that demanded to know the answers to all of life's hard questions. "Why do you like it here? The guards don't trust you, I'm never nice to you, and father is always looking for a way to start wars."

Kurama shrugged, a barely noticeable smile in place across his lips. "I guess it's because… Honestly, I don't know why I like it here, I just do. Why do you like it when I'm here?"

Shura couldn't think of anything better to do then, but wrap his arms around Kurama's neck. It was a stiff hug, mostly from the shock at Kurama's end; however, he relaxed and let the demon do what he wanted. "It's because you're part of the family. You're so kind, and pretty, and strong. You're like my mother. And I like you for that."

Kurama swore that if the shorter demon wasn't holding onto him like a lifeline, he would have fallen backwards onto the floor in a dead faint. Luckily for him, Shura wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon

- Atopos.


End file.
